


The Skeleton in the Hallway

by Death_By_An_Angel



Series: Bones Bingo! [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, but like they ain't really hiding it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: No one knows they’re together until their apartment gets searched while they are sleeping. Not bothered to get up from their warm bed after a long night at the club, the search team stumbles upon them in their bed.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan, Wendell Bray/Vincent Nigel-Murray
Series: Bones Bingo! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Skeleton in the Hallway

Jared and Cam sat in the interrogation room contemplating their current case. All the employees were suspects and were mostly idiots when it came to interrogation, telling too much and not censoring themselves at all. Cam felt as though she had known these people for years now they had shared so much, and she didn’t need to know about the Fisher-Wicks-Sweets love triangle, although to be honest she didn’t think that fisher was all that invested in it. The only two people that were intelligent enough to avoid revealing too much was the DJ and the Doorman and were therefore now primary suspects even though neither Cam nor Jared thought that they were the killer, they had to investigate. The two just gave off a vibe of hiding something.

Vincent was a master at saying a lot but saying nothing at all, something that is admirable in people who worked in the FBI but was annoying when their suspects did it. He told them about C-Synch and the rivalry there he talked about inane subjects and gave him his supposed whereabouts at the approximate time of the murder, apparently with his roommate watching a horror movie before they went to bed for the night. Wendall was just really stoic and secretive, not even his facial expressions giving away his true feelings, something you looked for when hiring a Doorman, but again frustrating when you were interrogating them. They were alike and different in all the same ways.

“So, I guess we need a warrant to search their apartment? It says here they’re roommates” Jared said as he flicked through the file in front of him. Detailing all the employees living arrangements and such. The fact that the two suspects were roommates and could only confirm each other’s alibis wasn’t good.

“It seems to be the only option available to find out if they were involved. Though I still don’t believe they did anything.” Cam’s only response was a distracted hum of agreement.

* * *

It only took a few hours for the warrant to go through and a search team to be put together, but they waited until the morning when they knew to occupants of the apartment would be home after a long night at work, the joys of only working during the night. They were gathered outside staring up at the imposing brick apartment building. The neighbourhood wasn’t the best, but it wasn’t the worst they had ever seen. Security was basically non-existent, there was no buzzer, and anyone could walk in, so they did, the front door having been unlocked.

The search team trudged up 3 unusually long flights of stairs and reached the landing for apartment 4. The green door was closed and the mailbox next to it was stuffed full of mail as though no one had been home, though it was more likely that they just didn’t have time to check the mailbox before work. Slightly suspicious, Jared reached out and turned the door handle, meeting no resistance from a lock or deadbolt he pushed the door and it creaked open, the hinges obviously being neglected by the tenants of the apartment.

Walking into the apartment was a shock. They had imagined what it would be like. Two bachelor’s living together, it was destined to be either a mess or a bomb site. However, that was not the sight that greeted them. The apartment was a modified studio the entire bottom floor was done in dark blues, greys and black, with splashes of white thrown here and there. The kitchen was a mess, obviously having been abandoned in a rush. The living room didn’t have a tv, confusing a few people including Cam who had taken Vincent’s alibi, but had a well-used black leather couch. The entrance way had a life-sized model of a skeleton, and a strange old-fashioned mirror next to the door that had a hat hung on its top corner and a jacket hung on the opposite one. Overall, it was the organised chaos of two men, two very strange men, but men none-the-less.

As the group ventured further into the apartment, they were even more bewildered. The coffee table had a mess of music sheets and novels on it, a laptop resting on the sheets and a statue of a human skull was in the centre. The walls were covered in pictures. Most of them seemed to be various x-rays and others were travel posters, personal pictures framed with great care, movie posters and band covers. The only source of light coming from the dim light in the centre of the room, the heavy black curtains blocking out all the sunlight. Under the stairs there were bookshelves filled with books on all manner of subjects, including ones about murder, which wasn’t looking good for the occupants, Cam and Jared shared a look, maybe they had read the pair wrong, maybe they were a lot different to what they portrayed during their interrogation.

The team scanned the lower level of the apartment and found nothing, not even the occupants. Assuming they were upstairs sleeping after a long night of work, they tried to be a quiet as possible, not wanting to wake them before they had a chance to search the place completely, though obviously they would have to wake them to search the bedrooms.

They didn’t find a bathroom on the lower level so they could only assume that there were at least 3 rooms on the top floor of the apartment. At least now they had a reason why each flight of stairs was so long.

Once the bottom floor was thoroughly turned over Cam and Jared started up the stairs intent on waking the occupants and getting them out of the rooms before they were searched, after all it was only polite. The door at the top of the stairs was once again unlocked and Jared had no qualms about opening it without knocking, if they wanted privacy, they should have locked it. Looking around the top floor was much the same as the bottom, dark in colouring, filled with strange books and objects, as well as more bone statues and x-rays. After doing a brief scan they realised that this was the only room apart from the ensuite and wardrobe on this floor. The heavy curtains made it hard to make out where the bed was, but a crack allowed just enough light to shine through that it illuminated the room enough to not need to turn on the light just yet, no need to rudely shock the occupants awake. It probably wouldn’t inspire co-operation within the two men.

The two agents approached the bed cautiously and were shocked at what they found. The people in the bed had obviously just crashed, not caring to pull the dark covers over themselves completely but just enough to cover their legs, leaving their top halves bare. There, on the bed, lay Vincent and Wendall, in just their boxers and curled around each other, obviously not expecting company, going by the way that Vincent’s pale lanky, body was sprawled over Wendall’s hard, muscled chest and how Wendall’s arms were curled around Vincent and one of his hand’s resting inside Vincent’s boxers and on his bed partners arse. Their left and right hands respectively, were clasped together next to their heads where they were nestled into the voluminous pillows.

They looked so peaceful that Cam was almost regretful when she walked over to stir them gently awake. The two hummed sleepily, snuffling slightly and blinking bleary eyes blankly up at the two of them and the warrant they presented before nodded and shuffling out of bed, not even bothering to get dressed. Cam and Jared followed them down and watched bemused as the pair collapsed onto the couch, Wendall lying on it normally and Vincent rolling over the back and landing on Wendall, causing a grunt and some shuffling before they settled went back to sleep, completely unconcerned that there were strangers searching their apartment. Cam and Jared shared an amused glance, at least they weren’t being yelled at for violation of privacy and civil rights like they usually were.

* * *

Wendall and Vincent left the FBI offices as soon as possible and trudged back to their apartment to get ready for work. They ate quickly and changed into clean clothes before abandoning clean up and leaving the apartment already running late. Vincent’s music and class books spread over the table, he had recently decided to get a degree in forensic anthropology and pathology and Wendall joining him, figuring that he could at least do something useful with his life instead of just working at a nightclub as a bouncer. Work was long and tiring that night. The night seeming to drag on for more than the 7 hours they were actually open. They were exhausted when they got home, only having enough energy to strip out of their dirty clothes, dumping them on the floor, and collapse onto their bed before conking out for the night, only just managing to cover their legs with the sheet.

Unfortunately, the world seemed to be against them lately and wouldn’t allow them any rest. They stirred when they heard a group of people entering the apartment. Vincent whined and burrowed further into his boyfriend’s neck wishing for the intruders to just leave already, not caring if they took anything, just wanting to sleep. They listened carefully for a few minutes, aware that their apartment was a little strange with its unusual décor, which was usually enough to scare off most intruders, hence why they didn’t lock the door very often. When they heard the husky female voice of Agent Cam and the deep baritone of Jared Booth, they both closed their eyed and drifted back to sleep. They managed to catch at least another 20 minutes of sleep before they were once again awoken by an opening door and Cam shaking them awake, a regretful expression on her face as she did so.

The warrant meant nothing to them, they would’ve let them search even without it but even, so they had to move out of the bedroom. They trudged tiredly and heavily down the stairs and collapsed onto the couch once again falling asleep wrapped around each other, uncaring of the people that were in their home. This time they managed a half-hour before they were woken again. Sighing in frustration, Wendall pushed a reluctant Vincent up and into a sitting position even though he was still leaning quite heavily onto Wendall’s shoulder, he was at least awake enough to answer some more questions.

“I’m sorry to wake you gentlemen up but we have a few questions about some things in the apartment” Cam explained, actually looking apologetic again. Vincent nodded sleepily his hair tickling Wendall’s neck causing him to smile and press a soft kiss to the brit’s forehead, the action visibly softened Cam’s eyes however, her face remained as stoic as ever.

“First, just to confirm, you two are engaged in a sexual relationship?”

“Yes, we are” came the straightforward answer from Wendall, his being exhausted not even affecting the casual bluntness he always spoke with.

“The books about murder, the skeletons, and x-rays, could you explain those please?” the confusion and suspicion creeping into her voice.

“I’m studying forensic anthropology and pathology, the books are mine and the x-rays are for an upcoming exam, but I think I might leave them up. The skeletons are for study” Vincent’s accent was thicker then usual, making his words just barely discernible. Cam and Jared shared a look obviously stunned that the DJ was actually studying to work in their area of expertise, or at least something similar to it. The people they had sent upstairs had found nothing except a pile of dirty clothes and a notebook full of music, nothing of interest to their investigation. Nodding at the couple who were once again falling asleep they gathered their team and left, closing the door quietly behind them. Even though the couple was unlikely it made sense, they were the perfect match.

* * *

The next day news of the couple was all over the lab. Angela was upset that they hadn’t told her, and actually asked for a threesome to which they replied no, as neither of them were remotely interested in the female figure. Lance and Daisy were supportive and continued making lovey faces at each other, which were frankly sickening. Fisher told them that at least they had someone to spend their desolate existence with as they were only a blip in the timeline of earth and at least they could be happy with their brief life. Zack had scuttled off to see Bren and Mr. B both of whom were supportive and happy as long as it didn’t affect their work and that they were treating each other right. Vincent and Wendall smiled indulgently whenever one of their friends would voice their support for them, it was nice to have people who loved them for who they were.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously suck at tags, but I wrote this story in a day and I think it turned out really well considering I did it during classes while trying to hide my screen from the teach. Also just because I have had a few questions about this, I am Aussie so my spelling will occasionally be different to that of American.
> 
> Fun Fact!  
> did you know that the reason why America and Australia have such different spelling is because of printing costs? America ended up printing more for cheaper by cutting out letters in words that was deemed unnecessary within a word.


End file.
